


Catch (RotTMNT Steampunk AU)

by AloneB



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Donnie be like: (trips and falls) (trips and falls) (trips and falls) (trips and fa, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I have a weird love-hate relationship with this fic, Rise of the TMNT, Rottmnt Steampunk AU, Steampunk, Turtle Tots (TMNT), Yeah this took me three hours, rottmnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneB/pseuds/AloneB
Summary: Is it possible to take care of a child as a scientistHow to be a caretaker and scientistHow to take care of a childHow to take care of a turtle- Draxum's Google search history if there even was internet in this AU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Catch (RotTMNT Steampunk AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in three hours. Enjoy.

Being the head scientist is hard work. Though with Baron Draxum’s intimidating nature and sometimes rudeness, it’s all the more apparent that this Yokai does not get much time out of his workplace.

But even when in the lab, he still has to socialize with others, to his frustration. Having to check up on how his employees are doing is something he has to do almost every time of the day. But it’s not always employees he has to check upon.

Were you to call Draxum a father, he’d deny it no question. Were you to call the mutant softshell turtle his son, he’d change the subject. Father or not, the scientist has a duty to make sure the Donatello was safe. Certainly with the project he took on sometimes.

Draxum greatly urged the young boy to experiment, seeing great promise in him. At this age the mutant’s knowledge already exceeds that of other children of his age by miles. But sometimes…

“What are you doing?” Draxum entered the young turtle’s room, to lay eyes on said turtle with his goggles placed on his eyes, and what seemed like a cybernetic carapace attached to his shell. The thing about it was that he was lying on his back, unable to get up.

Donatello removed the goggles and placed them on his head as he realized Draxum had entered. He averted his eyes from his caretaker in embarrassment, “I might’ve added too much weight to the battle shell.” He spoke nervously. Even if he was taken under the scientist’s wing, he didn’t exactly always get to spend much time with him. Which makes the young mutant still somewhat intimidated whenever he is around the Yokai, and it didn’t help that he was also aware of the hopes Draxum has for him.

Draxum narrowed his eyes, “Battle? Are you planning on fighting in the Nexus?” The Yokai entered the room, closing the door behind him and his voice containing a clear hint of disgust.

The young inventor’s eyes widened before waving his hands, “No, no, no! It’s just a safety measure in case anything were to go wrong.” The softshell looked at the floor right under him, “Though, it’s definitely not done yet.”

The room fell silent for a moment as the elder stared at the immobilized turtle. While the young one stared back with wide eyes and a nervous smile as a few beads of sweat slowly appearing on his face as he slowly started to get more embarrassed by the second.

“I assume you need my help getting up.”

“...Yes.”

Draxum let out a sigh, though not out of disappointment. He approached the young mutant until he stood next to him, going through his knees before reaching out to grasp the turtle by his shell. Easily managing to lift the boy back on his feet, even with the rather heavy artificial shell.

When he let go off the mutant turtle, Donatello immediately started stumbling until he tripped over his own feet. He reached for the nearest thing to hold onto, which happened to be Draxum’s hand. Donatello held onto the large claws, shocking both of them.

The turtle looked at the scientist to see his reaction, mostly out of fear that he’d be mad. That didn’t seem to be the case as Draxum’s eyes seemed to have slightly widened out of surprise as he processed what just happened.

The softshell still didn’t want to risk maybe angering the elder, thus quickly pressed a button on the right shoulder rest of the shell. The artificial shell made a hissing sound as it released Donatello’s carapace and clattering loudly on the ground.

When the softshell had freed himself from the extra weight, he quickly let go off the Yokai before stepping backward. The turtle let out a yelp when he hit the battle shell and threatened to trip over it, waving his arms to try and regain his balance. Draxum was quick to react as he grabbed onto Donnie’s arm, preventing the young mutant to fall over.

Donatello was caught off guard, but when he could clearly stand again without toppling over, Draxum let go again. Slightly narrowing his eyes as he spoke, “Be careful.” The turtle was still staring at him for a moment but quickly nodded.

Draxum gave a single nod of acknowledgment, standing up as he wanted to take his leave. Though, before that he glanced at the failed invention of his pupil, “It’s impressive how you could create such an amount of pressure,” Draxum glanced at the small turtle, who’s eyes gleamed. Draxum couldn’t help but gently smile at the young mutant’s face “I’m sure you’ll get it eventually.”

With that, Draxum turned around to exit the room. The child who resided in it smiling at his caretaker till he closed the door. The next thing, the inventor rushed over to the battle shell before getting on his knees next to it. He smiled determinedly as he placed his goggles in front of his eyes, ready to get back to work.


End file.
